leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yordle
The Yordle is a bipedal sentient being residing on Runeterra. History : For the city, see Bandle City. The origin of this race in Runeterra is unknown but most would agree that Yordles resided in Valoran during its Pre-Historic times. They were a nomadic race, travelling from one part of Valoran to the other. Records show they had presence in Ancient Freljord. They lived in tight neat family groups. Because of their small stature, they were mostly prey for many animals. During their evolution they lost their and front , which help them evolve their brains. They started using tools for their everyday needs like hunting and defending from predators which helped them evolve as a species. Today, the vast majority of the yordle society dwells in the southeastern part of Valoran, behind the safety of the Sablestone Mountain range. They eventually settled themselves within the Ruddynip Valley known as the Yordle Land, where modern day Bandle City is located. Their knowledge of magic, the sciences and arts made them an integral part of Valoran society and are present in its Politics. Biology Yordles have different sex genders and are decidedly shorter than humans; both male and female yordles rarely exceed 1 meter tall, with most averaging around 0.8 meters. Their skin texture ranges from being completely smooth, to very lightly covered in fur, to ultimately being significantly furry. Their hands and feet differ greatly depending on the Yordle (raging from 5 digit hands similar to humans to 3 digit feet). Their skin tone runs a much broader spectrum of colors than their human counterparts; some consider this to be a sign of the yordles’ attunement to Runeterra’s magical nature; though scientists agree that this evolutionary trait is used by male Yordles (which tend to be furry ) to attract females of their species (which tend to be smooth skinned and/or lightly covered with fur) RiotBabagahnoosh explains yordle apperance . They generally have inferior vision in the normal spectrum of light than humans. Yordles nevertheless have much better hearing and are able to see into the infrared spectrum of light, whereas humans cannot. Furthermore, they are commonly characterized by their dependence on language, as well as their creation and utilization of complex tools. The yordle race may possibly have genetic ties to the sea dwelling race in which is derived from, though scientific evidence of a common ancestor has yet to be found. The Discovery of the Yordle known as has further expanded the knowledge of Yordle biology and has opened a window to the life of Pre-historic yordle race. Culture )|right]] Yordles require far more social interaction with their own kind than humans do. They generally are a peaceful and amicable race, often marked with streaks of joviality and light prankishness; their moral compass is most often pointed toward goodness and benevolence. Their desire for social interaction drives them toward this ethos, as the mental health of a yordle is very much dependent on the positive company he or she keeps. This does not mean, however, that they are incapable of cruelty and evil. In fact, a yordle who is kept in isolation for too long – especially from contact with other yordles – runs the risk of becoming withdrawn and sullen. Some who already are centered more toward malevolence will become exceedingly so in due course. These yordles will often twist their desire for social interaction into a desire to seek out others to inflict pain and suffering upon them, one extreme example being . Development Yordle Unification Pass By IronStylus "A while back we stated the Yordle Unification Pass of 2014 (The Y.U.P.). This kicked off with . He followed some unintentional design decisions from and . However, at the same time we sat down to do some comparisons of Yordles as a whole and are touching here and there upon a Yordle style guide of sorts. We haven't been able to yet to write in stone any hard and fast rules, but we have gotten general aspects decided upon. Such as Yordles needing actual ANATOMY, not just being potatoes with huge heads. Another touching on how we possibly want to explain the furry/non-furry aspects of some Yordles versus others. We're still scratching our heads on the finer points of that, but we've got the informal ideas settled. Either way, as we crunch along, you'll see Yordles becoming more coherent as a race, at least from a visual side of things where the Champion Update team is concerned. There are also larger discussions about background and other narrative stuff, but we deal mostly with visuals obviously. As we crank through these characters you'll see some consistency emerge. We have a couple that are in our sites currently which will be touched on in due time!" Trivia * Yordles were previously divided into Yordles and Meglings. The yordles were often seen furry in appearance, while the Meglings had blue skin. Since the "Yordle Unification Pass" development project, both sides of the same race have been unified to share similar features. * While originally envisioned as a human child has been described as a Yordle for most of his presence in the game. His current state is left intentionally ambiguous. * According to a recognition scan made by , a Yordle's physiology appears to be "99% fur, 1% glee.” * The origin of the word "Yordle" came from a dream that Paul “Pabro” Bellezza had. He had a dream about Yoda and Yaddle from Star Wars, and woke up saying “Yordles.”http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/community/community-spotlight/birth-evil-teemo Notable Yordles References Category:Races